fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragoongamer86/FusionFall Updates
So according to Ty Aquazon, the spam problems that cause chat to break have been fixed, as now it only takes about 30 seconds of no spamming for chat to return, also the Soulo Shell's spawn rate has been fixed, so we can finally get our Numbuh 2 Nano, this has happened because the FusionFall Staff decided to fix it, although it is still unconfirmed as to why Dracula has returned on certain servers, but all this might mean that FusionFall may get an official update sooner than we think, who knows. Update: 9/4/12: For those of you who have been wondering as to why areas like Mt. Blackhead, the usually highly active trade center, has seemed blank, well i have the answer, it was because something happened to the servers as a result of the update, but as it would seem, at least according to a person on the Xtreme FusionFall Forum, the problem is fixed. I although do not know if that means if Dracula left, or if the spam and Soulo Shell problems are still fixed, but as soon as I find out, I will say so. Update: 9/5/12: As I have found out, Dracula has left, but the Soulo Shell and spam problems are still fixed, also it would appear as though more changes have been made; names like Dexter are now uncensored, and the GameMaster no longer welcomes you when you enter. We began to see these changes sometime last month, when the number 2 became uncensored, so it would seem as though that sometime soon FusionFall get back into regular updating, or at least update every now and again. Update: 9/7/12: Well what with this recent no monster spawn glitch, all missions that require monsters to be defeated can no longer be done, at least for now, but this clearly means that FusionFall is currently going through a major upgrade, with minor bug fixes and what not, but right now, I'm thinking the makers are fixing bugs that have been found with monsters, but now I will be using this blog for reporting any fixes or bugs that spring up while the game updates, so this blog will now be renamed. Update: 9/8/12: Now it would appear that chat has vanished, I am not sure why, and this is probably not just the regular no chat problem, for the now crowded Peach Creek Commons, there isn't a single word being said, so now I am tempted to head to Mt. Blackhead to see if the most active trade center in all of FusionFall also has nothing being said, because if that's the case, then either the FusionFall Team is doing some major work on chat, which has caused that to disable in the same way as the monsters and NPC's inside Infected Zones and out of map warp areas, or this is the first step in the game's shutdown, most likely the first thing. Update: 9/9/12: Nothing really new to report, however, I can confirm that chat is still working, and so this not a wasted update, I will now list all the words and numbers that I know have been uncensored from chat; Dexter, of, Clyde, and 2. That is all I have for now, but if I see another word or number uncensored from chat, or if the monsters respawn, and/or the NPC's inside Infected Zones return, I will update. Update: 9/10/12: As Eandeavor3 stated in his blog, the mosters have returned. I however still do not know if the NPC's inside Infected Zones and out of map areas such as The Academy and Dexlabs have returned aswell, but as usual, as soon as I find out, I will update this blog. Update: 9/11/12: Well I can confirm that the NPC's and monsters inside Infected Zones have returned, aswell as the NPC's inside out of map areas, but for some reason, I think the monsters have gotten about two times a tough. The reason for this is because on the day before the monsters disappeared, most seemed very easy, but now monsters like the Lizard King and Queen have started to have a lot more HP, and do more damage, also there seems to be a mysterious red question mark that shows up after you enter the game and click continue, and then it shows up and you have to click continue playing, so right now, I think a game update is bound to happen pretty soon. Update: 9/29/12: So people it's been awhile since our last bit of news, and from my own knowledge aswell as that of EmberFlame, I have noticed a strange enemy symbol on the map in Sector V in the exact location of the Jump Jet, labeled "Range36", and when you go to it, there is nothing there but the Jump Jet. I'm not sure what this is, but it could be a new NPC, an update on the Jump Jet, or just a glitch showing a test NPC during the game's development. We'll just have to wait for more information. Category:Blog posts